


Netflix and Chill

by ladyreapermc



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: Keanu picks you up for your date
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 4





	Netflix and Chill

The two of you had gone in a few dates before, but this was the first time that Keanu picked you up at home. You weren’t sure where he would take you, he just said to dress warm and that he would let you know when he arrived.

Seven o’clock on the dot, your phone beeped with a new message. It only read: _I’m outside._ So, you picked up your purse and jacket and stepped out, not looking up at first because your lock was sticking and there was an entire ritual involved in making sure it was actually locked.

But when you finally turned, your breath got caught in your throat at the sight before you. Keanu was leaning against his bike, dark hair pushed back and away from his face. He spotted a nice stubble, since he was growing back his beard after shaving for a role. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans that hugged his strong legs in the sexiest way possible; a simple white shirt and black leather jacket that just accentuated his strong, broad shoulders. He looked like something out of one of your fantasies and your mind went straight to the gutter.

“Hey,” he straightened his back and walked up to you, hands in his pockets; bending down to kiss your cheek, barely missing your lips. “You look great.”

“Thanks,” You gave him another once-over, before flashing him a grin. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

And there it was: ducked head, hiding his little shy, pleased giggle. The way Keanu couldn’t take a compliment was one of the most adorable things about him. It made him even more attractive, if that was possible.

“We should get going,” he said, gesturing to his bike. “I don’t want us to be late.”

You nodded and took the helmet he offered you to put it on. Keanu stepped into your personal space, tilting your head up with a finger under your chin so he could close the clasp of the helmet himself. You didn’t actually need help, so you thought it might have been just an excuse to touch you and you were just fine with that.

While Keanu fastened the helmet, he held your gaze. The air got heavier. As he brushed against the hollow of your throat, adjusting your necklace, you could feel a blazing trail the rough pad of his thumb left on your skin, taking your breath away. He took a step back, hands going back to his pockets.

“Ready?” he said, his voice huskier than usual and you knew he was just as affected by that as you were.

“What if we stayed in tonight?” you asked, stepping into his space, fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket as you watched him from under your lashes. “We could order in and watch a movie… Netflix and chill, is it?”

Keanu’s eyes widened a little and you knew that even if he wasn’t all that into internet or up to date with internet slang, that one he had heard before and knew what it meant.

“You’re sure?” he asked, always such a perfect gentleman. Even when he looked like a sinful temptation.

You took another step forward until he was towering over you and looked up at him, biting on your lower lip. You saw his eyes dropping to your mouth, turning a shade darker than usual, before he met your gaze again.

“I’m sure.”

Keanu smiled, making quick work of the clasp of the helmet and taking it off your head. You took his hand and led the way to your front door, walking in front of him. 

And if you put an extra sway on your hips as you walked, knowing that pair of jeans you had picked for tonight made your ass look great, you were sure Keanu wasn’t going to complain.


End file.
